It's A Very White House
by Piper Ice
Summary: Meh...another story, SK as usual, probably SelphieRiku too, I dunno hehe. Wrote when listening to White Houses. Rated T, for now because later there will be some..interesting things


My twist on the song White Houses by Vanessa Carlton (would be song fic, but I'm saving song fics for the collection I'm posting as one long story). It's short and probably un detailed so don't bite me. Also, note, the end will NOT be how the song is. I can't have them break up cries. Mainly, the beginning of the song is in the story heh. Also the house. It will be called WHITE many times over, I warn you. This is to make you remember what I listened to ENDLESSLY while writing this! . Oh and another story coming soon after...soo yah lol. This is short I know, it's the first chapter and introductory. Laythe is a character made up by my friend Emerald31, or Bee, I may mention her in her at some point O.o. Laythe is the equivelant of BHK, so you know.

Will have to get somebody to write the M rating worthy scene curses. I can't write one, I'd die XX

------ Dance, Marionettes, Dance!

Sighing, Kairi pulled into the garage. How had she let herself into this mess? Now she was on the other side of Japan, completely away from her original home, and she'd traveled sixteen hours. Selphie was lightly dozing next to her as she pressed the garage door opener sent to her through that later she got a week ago. It had said come to this location, bring one friend, it's a summer long game. A roughly drawn smiley face was at the bottom, signed by S, R, and L. She had shrugged it off at the time but was keeping the letter in her bag at this moment...

"Selphie...Selphie..." she poked her friend repeatedly until the brunette grumbled and flicked her wide emerald eyes open. "We're here babes. Time to meet the new guys. You'll be happy, we're the only girls!" The bright eighteen-year-old immediately awoke at the last statement. Her friend was crazy in love with anything boy related...still.

"Let's get inside, unpack later!" She blinked and squealed, then jumped out of the jeep. Literally jumped! Selphie was the type that's main phrase was, "Why walk when you can run?" Groaning playfully, Kairi stepped out of the jeep and slammed the door closed, crossing over to the lawn and locking the car. She jumped at the high-pitched beeping noise and flash of headlights. She was so tired, she was actually more alert than usual.

Looking up she observed her new home for the rest of the summer. The day was clear, only a single cloud in sight. It was only a month...but a lot could happen in a month. The two story classic was pure white. The shutters, doors, windows, handles, shingles, and all of the paint was white. The eggshell colored door was wide open and inside she saw bare wood floors. They looked oddly comfortable. Running up the few steps and barely touching the porch's _white_ planks, she crashed on the floor. "LAND!" It was so good not to be in a car, she just laid there on her back staring up at the, you guessed it, white cathedral ceiling. She saw a mahogany railing over a (A/N I will be saying white a lot cough looked at AN at beginning) bone white banister.

The house was hardly furnished but very cozy. Stairs were behind her, long auburn hair sprawled out to the point of almost touching it. A light blue cami and gray sweat pants were all she wore, since the car ride was so long. Her eyelids became the next thing she saw, lips slightly parted as she relieved herself of a large sigh, breathing in the new place's air. What once was the smell of coffee and paint soon became one of sea foam and river grass. It was a relaxing scent, one that made her a little dizzy actually.

"I take it your K? I'm S! Er-Sora. Glad you could join us! Us being, myself, Laythe (he's the klutzy blonde by the stove), and Riku the silver headed one. Why don't cha open your eyes so you can see what I'm talking about?" Her eyes fluttered open and she realized her arms were elongated across the floor, spread eagle-like. Kairi bent her knees so that she was a bit safer feeling. Blinking once or twice to clear her vision, the picture of silliness stood before her. Intense sapphire eyes observed her form as she sucked in a great deal of air. Full lips, almost feminine graced the boy's face, a light pink. His whole head was round, save the mop of chocolate spikes going out every which way. He was grinning very goofily, and she liked that look on his face. "Sora's" black tee was hanging down, apparently he was very slim, because a cloud of air was formulating inside, leaving a wide space as he bent over. Baggy stonewashed jeans shuffled against strands of her air, bare feet making designs with her auburn locks. She couldn't help but smile.

Lifting one arm up she offered it to this new person (he seemed so familiar...how could she know him though?) and tilted her head to the side as best as possible on the ground, causing her whole upper torso to shift. Sora took her up on her offer and clasped his hand in her own and twirled her around so when he lifted her up she'd be in front of him, and not about to break her arm backwards.

"One, two, THREE!" he pulled and she jumped using basically her knees. He pulled a little too hard and she was thrown against him. He was obviously her age, or at least **around** nineteen. Her hands grabbed his shoulders as she attempted to hold her balance. Placing one of his soft, yet callused hands on her back, he helped her remove her tiny feet from atop his. She shakily grinned once more, laughing under her breath.

'_Great way to introduce yourself, Kairi..._' her thoughts rumbled in her mind but went unnoticed. The girl was too lost in his bright eyes. She noticed in the bottom of his left one..it looked like a black circle. It was tiny, and probably only noticeable if you were as close to him as she was. Her shaky smile soon returned to a secure one...she felt so safe, so strange. It was those eyes...

"Oi, Sora, getting a little to cozy to the new girl? Why not check out the bouncy one over here? She seems a little _too_ friendly for Laythe's comfort, ne?" The one Kairi vaguely remembered Sora calling Riku yelled over to the two of them. Her own milky white-blue orbs widening, she stepped back again, mouth in a small 'o' shape, she held her breath. Facing the ground she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her senses had come back, curses.

"Thanks, Riku, nice way to embarrass our newest roommate! That would not be my fault, thank you." Sora rolled his eyes at the tall one leaning against the kitchenet counter, hands cupped around a beige coffee cup. He sipped at it and scrunched his nose and squinted his eyes shut. As if on reflex he reached behind himself and snatched for the creamer. After fixing up his drink he smiled, pleased with the taste, and opened the aqua spheres of his own. Smirking he nodded slowly as if to say, "Suuure". He turned around to the counter and began searching for dinner to go with coffee, definitely a hard task.

Kairi just watched Riku's movements, astounded by his facial change in such a short matter of seconds. She gasped as she suddenly felt a warm hand fit into hers and a tug on her left extremity. Sora was dragging her into the little kitchen and the first thing she saw was Selphie practically pawing the one called Laythe. Poor guy, looks like he got a new acquaintance. Kairi was soon seated in a rather comfortable wooden chair facing the stairs and spun herself until she was straddling the back of it. She preferred to sit this way and had no idea why.

This was surely going to be an interesting four weeks.


End file.
